dc_and_marvel_michael_bay_cinematicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman
Kal-El (カル＝エル, Karu Eru), was the Kryptonian last born on the planet Krypton, but raised on Earth, under the adopted name Clark Jerome Kent (クラーク・ジェローム・ケント, Kurāku Jerōmu Kento), would became one of the Earth's greatest champions and premiere superhero of Metropolis known as Superman (スーパーマン, Sūpāman). Superman have often considered the first among equals of the founding members of the Justice League. Willing to always offer a helping hand and to ensure that truth and justice was upheld against selfishness, his shining example of heroic effort is one that many other heroes aspire towards and one that many villains loath with disdain. While he is almost invulnerable and gifted with a veritable arsenal of super powers; including super strength, super speed, endurance, flight, heat vision, X-ray vision, telescopic vision, freeze breath, and ultra-acute hearing, Superman's greatest wish is to be able to walk amongst the people of Earth as equals. Only kryptonite and magic can weaken the Man of Steel so long as he is under Earth's yellow sun. "All this time I've been living my life the way my father saw it. Righting wrongs for a ghost, thinking I'm here to do good." :—Superman to Lois Lane. Appearance & Biography :Portrayer: Henry Cavill (English), Not Known (Japanese Dub), Not Known (German Dub), Not Known (Italian Dub), Not Known (Polish Dub), Not Known (Arabic Dub), Not Known (Latin American Spanish Dub) :Portrayer (Teenager): Dylan Sprayberry (English), Not Known (Japanese Dub), Not Known (German Dub), Not Known (Italian Dub), Not Known (Polish Dub), Not Known (Arabic Dub), Not Known (Latin American Spanish Dub) :Portrayer (Child): Cooper Timberline (English), Not Known (Japanese Dub), Not Known (German Dub), Not Known (Italian Dub), Not Known (Polish Dub), Not Known (Arabic Dub), Not Known (Latin American Spanish Dub) Biography Appearance As Kal-El As Clark Kent As Superman *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Clark_Kent-reporter.png|Clark Jerome Kent. Background Personality Growing up as the only person of his kind and very different and alienated by his peers, Clark grew up a very confused, lonely, and lost person. Instilled with moral values by his parents, he grew up to care for other people and to do the right thing. Realizing he could help others with his powers, he went against his father's wishes to help others. With the passing of his adopted father, Clark went on a journey of self-discovery in which he had to control his pent-up anger; instead of releasing his awesome power on mere humans, he instead found a different means, like wrecking a truck instead. He also showed impressive anger when Zod threatened Martha, tackling him and releasing incredible rage upon him. His anger was again shown when Zod threatened innocent bystanders and had to snap his neck to prevent his madness from continuing any longer. After committing murder, Clark screamed out in tears at what he had to do, fully remorseful of the necessary act he had to commit. After this, he became fully willing to kill, as he tackled an African warlord through a wall at super-speed when he held Lois hostage, though she nodded to him approvingly to act. He also killed Doomsday with a Kryptonite spear, slowing impaling the creature. He even came close to burning Lex Luthor away when he learned that the latter had his mother hostage and showed pictures of her in captivity while threatening to burn her to death. Whilst in Lois's presence, Clark seems to enjoy life a bit more, with her spunky and sometimes flirty personality having a kind effect on Clark. Despite having felt isolated from humanity for most of his life due to his powers, when he learned about Zod's plans to restore Krypton, Clark immediately chose to protect humanity over Krypton, refusing to sacrifice his adopted people for the sake of a planet that had died long ago. After meeting his biological father Jor-El and learning the truth about his Kryptonian heritage, Clark was instilled with hope and confidence that he could protect mankind and strive to create a better world than his destroyed homeworld. Fully aware of his race's mistakes which ultimately led to Krypton's destruction, Clark was determined to prevent Zod and his followers from terraforming Earth into a new Krypton, refusing to let another world suffer a similar fate. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Superman **Supergirl *Dan Turpin *Lois Lane (love interest) *Justice League Family *Jor-El (father, deceased) *Lara Sul-Van (mother, deceased) *Sul-Van (grandfather, deceased) *Jonathan Kent (foster father) *Martha Kent (foster mother) *Kara In-Ze (foster cousin) Neutral Rivals Enemies *LexCorp **Lex Luthor Weapons and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. **'Super-Hearing': Superman' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision': Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Superman's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Superman's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight': Superman is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. **'Superhuman Stamina': Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. **'Superhuman Strength': Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. **'Superhuman Speed': Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: ***'Superhuman Agility': ***'Superhuman Reflexes': *'Super-Breath': Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. * Mimicry: Through a combination of super hearing and precise muscle control, Superman can imitate another person's voice. Abilities * Expert Combatant: During combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. * Genius Level Intellect: Superman possesses incredible intelligence and computational abilities. During Clark's youth, Lana Lang referred to him as a "boy genius. * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. * Journalism: Clark is one of the top reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by Lois Lane. * Leadership: Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. Strength level Weakness *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Vulnerability to Kryptonite': **'Vulnerability to Magic': Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation *'Kal-El's Starcraft': Gallery History Past Kal-El was born on the distant planet Krypton to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, the first naturally-born Kryptonian in centuries on a world where children are genetically engineered to be more efficient beings. When Krypton was about to explode, his parents sent him away in a small ship to Earth, where Kal-El would look identical to the planet's natives yet grow up with extraordinary abilities. His ship landed undetected in Smallville, Kansas where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, a local farming couple who illegally adopted him, renaming him "Clark" after Martha's maiden name. Clark was accepted into the Weisinger Primary School when he was young. When he was 9, his body began to change in a way that would define his life forever. When Clark's Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision first developed and all the noises he could hear manifested at once, it was troublesome for the young Kryptonian to handle. He ran out of class and into a closet, where he unwittingly used Heat Vision to heat the doorknob, preventing his teacher from entering. Martha was called to the school, and she helped Clark control his new abilities. When Clark was 13, whilst traveling on a school bus with his class, the bus crashed into a river. He then used his Super Strength to push the bus to safety. Several children saw Clark do this, including Lana Lang and Pete Ross, the latter of whom had bullied Clark. Later, at the Kent Farm, Pete's mother confronted Martha and Jonathan, but they defended Clark, claiming there was nothing special about him. A troubled Clark, meanwhile, sat out in the back of a pickup truck, gazing into the fields. Jonathan came out of the house and tried to tell him that he had to hide his abilities if he was to be safe because not everybody would be as understanding as he and Martha were, but Clark argued that he shouldn't hide if he can help people. Jonathan then decided to reveal to Clark how he came to Earth. In the barn under the floor, Jonathan revealed Clark's ship to him, along with the House of El Key, confirming that Clark was an alien. Shocked and afraid, Clark asked if he could still pretend to be Jonathan's son, to which Jonathan simply hugged his adoptive son and said he would always be his son. Jonathan then said that Clark must, in time, find out the reason he was sent to Earth. When Clark was 17, he was out with Jonathan and Martha, stuck in a traffic jam on a highway. He argued with his father about leaving the farm and ended up rejecting his adoptive parents as simply the people who found him in a field. Jonathan conceded that Clark had a point, but before he could explain further, a tornado swept through the region and people began evacuating their vehicles. Jonathan told Clark to get Martha to safety while he went to help other people. After getting his mother to a nearby bridge, Clark took a little girl to safety. In the ensuing chaos, Jonathan was momentarily stuck inside his truck after rescuing his trapped dog, but got out with an injured ankle. Clark prepared to rescue his father and risk exposing his powers, but Jonathan silently signaled him not to. Clark then watched in grief as Jonathan was swept away by the tornado. Shortly after this traumatic episode, Clark, filled with guilt, heeded his father's wishes and left Smallville on a quest to discover the reason he was sent to Earth. Synopsis See also External links *Superman Wikipedia *Superman DC Database Notes & Trivia *Superman first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 1938). Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Superpowers Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Super Strength Category:Metropolis Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters